starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jedi/Leyendas
, Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Padawan Anakin Skywalker.]] Un Jedi era un miembro de la Orden Jedi, que estudiaba, servía y usaba las energías místicas de la Fuerza, normalmente, el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El arma de los Jedi era un sable de luz, un arma hecha de pura energía. Los Jedi lucharon por la paz y la justicia en la República Galáctica, comúnmente contra sus enemigos mortales, los Sith y Jedi Oscuros, que estudiaban el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Aunque la orden fue destruida al menos dos veces—primero por el Imperio Sith de Darth Revan y 4.000 años más tarde por la Gran Purga Jedi de Darth Sidious—la Orden sobrevivió en mayor parte gracias a los esfuerzos del redimido Revan y después por Luke Skywalker, quien forjó una Nueva Orden Jedi para defender primero la Nueva República, y después su sucesora, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Historia Jedi Formado originalmente como un grupo de estudio filosófico situado en el planeta Tython, los Jedi son conocidos como guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia.Como las autoridades místicas de la Fuerza y los sables de luz, su firma ,sus poderes inspiraron a todos los ciudadanos en la galaxia.La calma, considerado una actitud de los Jedis los hizo agentes ideales de paz en tiempos de conflicto o disputa.Sin embargo, a pesar de su poder y la diversidad, los Jedi eran muy pocos.A menudo, acosado por los enemigos en tiempos de duda y confusión, corrientes ocultas del mal menudo desafiaba el orden y el establecimiento en donde ellos sirven, siendo más notable los Sith.Estos oscuros guerreros eran la antítesis de los Jedi, sus enemigos jurados, y la batalla entre ellos llevó la guerra a la galaxia más de una vez.En tiempos de crisis, los Sith podían incluso utilizar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para disminuir los poderes de los Jedi, y que les impidían sentir el futuro. El camino de los Jedi se había convertido en el camino de la sabiduría y la paciencia, respaldada por la acción rápida y decisiva cuando era necesario.Sin embargo, el Consejo Jedi en ocasiones mostró lo que parecía ser una falta de decisión, como por ejemplo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, prefiriendo trabajar con los eventos y los patrones a largo plazo.Su inacción impulsó a Revan a luchar, y, finalmente, desembocó en la Guerra Civil Jedi.Para el resto de la galaxia, la línea entre los Jedi y los Sith se volvió borrosa durante el conflicto, y ambos bandos fueron acusados de la destrucción causada en mundos como Katarr, Telos IV, y Taris. A través de la planificación compleja y adaptabilidad deslumbrante, un Maestro Sith (Senador Palpatine de Naboo), incluso llegó a la oficina del Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, durante las Guerras Clon, y socavó a los Jedi hasta que pudo, en un golpe rápido, magistral, destruir la Orden Jedi y esclavizar a a la galaxia bajo su bandera como el emperador del nuevo Imperio Galáctico.Sin embargo, incluso esta catástrofe no logró erradicar por completo a los Jedi, y, dentro de una generación, en donde ellos habían regresado una vez más para proteger y nutrir a la galaxia con su sabiduría y orientación en la forma de la Nueva Orden Jedi.Los Jedi seguirían protegiendo y sirviendo a la galaxia a través de los horrores de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y la caída de la Nueva República y el establecimiento de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Camino de los Jedi Convertirse en un Jedi requiere el más profundo compromiso y una mente astuta, la vida de un Jedi es sacrificio. Para impedir la transgresión, los que mostraran una aptitud para la Fuerza eran tomados directamente desde el nacimiento (o poco después) para entrenar en el Templo Jedi en la sede de Coruscant o en pequeños enclaves Jedi como padawans.Desde el comienzo de su formación,se espera que un Jedi se apegue a un estricto código que incluía conceptos como el pensamiento racional, la thumb|Anakin skywalker siendo todavia un padawanpaciencia y la benevolencia. Emociones desagradables, tales como el odio, la ira y el miedo se pensaba que eran destructivas y llevanban al lado oscuro , así que tales emociones no se permitían la práctica Jedi. Apariciones *''''Tales of Jedi'' comics *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil: *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego) *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela juvenil) *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''Traitor'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Ylesia'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' * *''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Profecía Final'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Ver también *Sentimiento anti-Jedi *Jedi corelliano *Jedi Gris *Caballero Imperial *Vestimenta Jedi *Fenómeno del censo Jedi *Jensaarai *Ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballero *Antigua Guardia Enlaces externos *"George Lucas: 'I'm still 25'" – Artículo de la BBC en que George Lucas establece que a los Jedi no se les exige el celibato. *Orden Jedi rusa *Ordenación Online *La Enciclopedia Jedi *Orden Jedi búlgara *Orden Jedi Gris Polaca Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Aplicación de la ley